Brittany's Inner Monologue
by RayvinWing
Summary: Britt tends to stare off into space, a lot, so her commentary tends to through folks for a loop. Ever wonder why that is? [Slightly OOC] [Rachel/Brittany]


**A/N: Hi, y'all! **

**I thought I'd try my hand at writing a ONE-SHOT from Brittany's perspective this time. **

**I apologize if my interpretation of Brittany is different from how she's seen on TV... **

**I just believe there is more going on with her character than meets the eye and, I wanted to write a story based on that theory.**

**This will be sightly OOC due to how she talks in this story but, I hope you're all still entertained by the written evidence of my overactive imagination.**

** There is a dream sequence that pops up in this so, to help decipher fact from fantasy, I put the dream in _ITALICS._**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters, I just write down all the random thoughts flying about in my brain. **

**Enough of my jabber... **

**Carry on! **

* * *

><p>God, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you.<p>

I feel like such an idiot sometimes, the way I watch after you whenever you walks through the halls at school... or how my eyes are drawn to your body when you dance in Glee performances.

I've gotta be obvious about it because both Tana and Quinn have asked after me now.

Those two notice everything so, I KNOW I'm transparent to them.

But thankfully, neither of them ask about my seeming fixation on you.

It's easy to play it off like I'm just trying to figure you out or that I think you're a leprechaun that'll lead me to a pot of Lucky Charms because they're magically delicious.

I know it's mean to make fun of you the way I sometimes do but, it's better than letting all the other... less appropriate... thoughts out instead.

I'm sure most would disregard a couple of comments but I doubt they'd like ALL the comments slide.

I'm not ashamed of how I feel about you nor am I afraid to tell you these things, I just...

I don't want everyone to find out my secret.

I mean, it's a good thing that no one in school really listens to me when I talk.

I can get away with more strategically placed compliments and commentary that way.

Most people think I'm just a blonde airhead so, it's not like they give me a second thought when I randomly spout off at the mouth.

BUT, if I were to just start reciting sonnets and speaking in full, cohesive thoughts?

High school is hell enough for us all as it is and I just wanna survive and this is the only way I can do it without getting pigeon-holed for being different.

First off...

I'm nowhere near as stupid as I act, the facade makes it easier to cope with the assholes at school.

It keeps me safe.

I'm able to go anywhere, be privy to just about any conversation, hear all secrets, and affect change just because no one wants to make me cry.

It's kind of bad to manipulate others this way but, once we all graduate and we're off to college, I doubt it'll matter anymore.

So, for now... This is what I'll be.

'Cause honestly?

There's no way I could be completely honest about my thoughts around our peers or my status would plummet.

I just can't risk it.

So, I stick to off-color comments in conversation so they don't know the truth, I'm stuck on you.

Everything about you just grabs my full attention and it's hard to keep up this game I've been playing since junior high.

Your soulful brown eyes, those sinfully short skirts, those plush lips, and fuck... those legs!

So long for such a short person, the muscle tone keeps my mind in the gutter, thinking about all the things I could do to you with them over my shoulders or wrapped around my waist.

I wonder what your lips taste like?

They seem so soft, I bet you're a great kisser.

I've kissed just about everyone at school because I feel the need to perpetuate this character I've created but, all I want to do is drag you off to the janitor's closet and taste every inch of your skin.

There was a time, in Glee, where you were talking animatedly to Kurt and Mercedes about some Broadway musical your dads had promised to take you to in New York.

Your skirt kept inching up your legs as you bounced around in your seat and all I could do was stare.

I totally ignored Quinn and Santana as they argued about something that had happened in Cheerios practice that morning because I was so focused on you.

In my mind...

_I saw myself walking up to you, asking for your advice on something outside the room, and pulling you away from everyone's watchful eye so I could tell you how I felt._

_I'd confess my feelings to you by gently pressing you against the lockers in the hallway and kissing the life out of you._

_You'd respond by wrapping your arms around my neck and I'd hold you close as we got carried away for anyone to stumble upon._

_I'd pull back slightly to apologize for my impetuous behavior and you'd stop me with a finger on my lips._

_You'd smile the special smile of yours and tell me that you'd been wanting this, wanting me, for a while and that you were glad our attraction was mutual._

_We'd kiss again, longer, and your hands would cup my face as I massaged your hips._

_Things would get so heavy that I'd stoop down slightly to wrap my grasp behind your knees and lift you up to press you harder against the lockers._

_Your luscious legs would wrap around my waist and your head would fall back against the metal with a dull thud as I kissed down the column of your throat._

_A moan would escape your lips as I bit your pulse point, sneaking a hand up your insanely short skirt, and just as I brush your pantie-covered clit with my fingers... I can feel how wet you are, your heat... You weakly tell me that we shouldn't be doing what we're doing in such a public place. Though, your nails are digging into my shoulders as if to keep me right where I am and your hips push up against my palm._

_I'd chuckle at your words, my fingers putting slight pressure against your clit and watching your lips part in a soft gasp before telling you that, in order for us to stop, you'd have to let me go first._

_You'd blush prettily and slowly un-hook your legs from my waist, my hand dropping away from you slowly in order to help lower you back to the ground. I watch as you step to the side a moment to catch your breath, discreetly trying to fix your appearance and tucking a long strand of brunette hair behind your ear._

_"Might I suggest we continue this at a different venue? Preferably my house? My dads are away on business for the week and my room has been soundproofed in order to allow me ample time to do my vocal exercises."_

_I grin and nod, holding out my arm for you to take and you smile that radiant smile of yours while grasping my forearm with your hand._

_"Who knew you could be such a gentlewoman, Brittany?"_

_"I'm always gentle, Rachie. You'll see when we get back to your house," I reply while dipping my head down to whisper in your ear, "Or, I can be as rough as you desire..."_

I'm drooling slightly as I start thinking about what sex with you would be like... all that energy of yours, put to such good use.

I jerk from my thoughts as I hear someone calling me.

"Britt?"

"Brittany?"

"BRITT!?"

"Hmm... What's up, Sanny?"

"Man, Britt. Where did you go? Q and I have been calling your name for the last five minutes! Are you okay?"

I blink at her owlishly, trying to figure out what to say.

Was I really daydreaming and non-responsive for five minutes?

That's a long time to space out... even for me!

"I'm fine, San. Just thinking about dinner. I hope it's normal macaroni and cheese. I can't eat the ones that look like animals... it's cruel."

"You can always call your mom after Glee to check. I'm sure it'll be fine, B," San says with a small smile.

"You can just get something to eat with me and S, B. We were gonna go to Breadstix and talk Cheerios," Q added with a small smile of her own.

They're both really good people and I think they make a super cute couple, even if they don't want people to know about them yet.

"It's okay, you guys," I say then look around to make sure no one was listening in as I continue, "Have fun on your date. I know you two don't get to spend much time alone together and I don't want to be a training wheel."

"That's third wheel, B, and you wouldn't be... but, I understand. We'll make plans for a sleepover this weekend at mine, okay?" San says while giving me a one-armed hug.

"Okay!" Then I turn back towards the front of the room, Mr. Shue just walked in so I should probably pay attention now then I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I make eye contact with... you.

You wink at me and stifle a giggle behind your hand as my eyebrows raise right up in to my hairline then you give me a small wave and you turn back around in your seat, ever the attentive student.

Santana leans towards me and whispers, " Looks like your crush isn't so one-sided after all, Britt Britt," then sits back up in her seat like nothing happened.

I look over at my best friends and they're both smirking at me.

Yep.

Can't get ANYTHING past those two.


End file.
